Talk:The Witches
Would this info be okay? Jim's Red Book recently had an entry on this movie, and it was noted that Jim Henson himself had pitched the movie. Would the info on Henson pitching it be notable enough to include here? Previously I would have thought Jim Henson would have been asked for his (and the Creature Shop's) involvement in the movie. --Minor muppetz 15:53, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :The entry is already linked, and we know it wasn't a case of Creature Shop outsourcing. Rather, Henson himself executive produced and Henson Productions was credited as the overall production company (see screengrab below even). So "Jim Henson pitched the movie" isn't that notable, though the intro could certainly be clarified if it confused you as to the origins (and answering *why* Jim wanted to make the movie, not really covered as well there but mentioned in some interviews at the time, would be notable). *However*, the more specific examples in that link (the balance between actor/animatronics bit, test results) could definitely be added as production notes, since as it stands the entry is a little skimpy. Basic rule of thumb on these questions, though, Michael (especially regarding productions or people): in general, as long as what you're added *is* sourced (and not clearly ultra trivia, i.e. "Jim Henson wore a brown hat while shooting"), go ahead and add it (if it needs fixing or trimming later, we can do it, and if it doesn't fit, we'll take parts out with a note). That's the great thing about a wiki. A rough starting point is more likely to inspire someone to fix or expand than nothing (and a lot of us wouldn't have seen that link). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:11, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::You know, I haven't seen any interviews with Jim Henson (or anybody) regarding this film. I feel it would be great if we could find some good quotes from Jim Henson about this movie. I knew Henson was executive producer and that his company produced the film, but it's not uncommon for movies to be produced by multiple companies. --Minor muppetz 05:01, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::That wouldn't make any sense as far as Henson being asked/outsourcing though (and the production company is, well, the company that makes the film; Lorimar provided the financial backing and Warner was the distributing studio). Any time you see the words "A [Blank Company" Production," that literally means they produced it (otherwise, they're credited elsewhere for the specific contributions, as was the case with the Creature Shop). And yeah, interviews exist, they're just old (even Muppet Magazine touched on The Witches) and one needs either database access via libraries (LexisNexis and the like) to browse and see what was said, or have one of the old periodicals (I'd held on to a relevant Cobblestone issue from 1989 for years, which interviewed Jim and discussed Witches, Ghost of Faffner Hall, Brian Henson as a puppeteer, Jim Henson Hour, and other stuff, and included the "first Kermit was made from an old coat" story). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:22, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Info parking Just to clarify, since IMDb and most online secondary sources are conflicting or confusing or inaccurate, a check of the actual film shows that Jim Henson Productions was indeed credited with producing the film. I just did a quick fix accordingly. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:42, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Wow, good catch! -- Danny (talk) 00:28, 5 May 2009 (UTC)